Scarl's Return
by reasonswhy77
Summary: Sequel to Reminiscence! The Cyborgs are having their doubts as to wether Scarl has come back, but he knows he is. He knows exactly what he is going to do to be rid of his rebellious creation once once and for all.
1. Reminiscing

_AN: Lots of people wanted this sequel, so I hope it turns out ok. I don't want it to be like most movies, where the sequel is worse than the first movie. But hey, I'm giving it my best shot. Ballerina Homework is doing really bad a far as people reading it goes, so it's going off the list soon. sigh No one liked my homework! haha_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Cyborg 009I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Simple logic people COME ON! (lol)_

* * *

009 woke up to find himself lying on the couch in the Kazumi Beach House. 003 was against him, curled up into a delicate ball. She still slept silently. For the longest time he just stared at the beautiful form that was Françoise. He brushed some loose strands of golden hair away from her eyes. She stirred a little and opened them. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly. She shook her head slightly and smiled. He smiled back and hugged her close. "Good." He could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Content was the only thing she could feel right now besides happiness. 009 kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, thinking on what he had heard a few weeks ago:

_"Hey guys come quickly!" 004 called from the living room. Most everyone in the house came and crowded around the television. A large headline scrolled across the screen as the reporter spoke. _

_"A strange thing has been discovered today, and a sad discovery it is. Scientist Dr. Brock Keller has gone missing. No one knows what could have happened to him. Everyone in association with the doctor has been questioned, and all his dwelling and work places searched. No evidence can be found, not even a single fingerprint that is not his own. Police and investigators are at a loss as to how they are going continue their search, with no clues, or anything to go off of. Chief Dillan Vincent told reporters that 'The clues have gone cold before they were even found.' Back to you Wane." _

_"Do you think it's him?" 008 asked no one in particular. _

_"Well who else could it be. No many people can take someone with out leaving any evidence or sign of struggle." 004 replied._

_"Maybe there wasn't a struggle." 003 suggested. Dr. Gilmore walked closer to the television. _

_"No I don't think he would have gone willingly if it was Black Ghost. I knew him. In fact when Black Ghost hired me I tried to get him to come with me, thinking that it was a marvelous opportunity. He refused saying that 'I have a feeling that it's not a good idea. Go ahead Isaac. I'm fine where I am.' I found out too late that he was right.' The team sat in silence for a while._

_"I say we just wait until something else out of the ordinary happens. For all we know it was just a regular psychopath who kidnaps people and that person just happened to be a scientist." 002 sighed. Some of them nodded and left the room, to continue whatever they had been doing before the odd announcement appeared. 004, 009, and 003 all stayed and stared intently into the screen, just waiting for something else to point in the direction of Black Ghost… _

009 sighed and closed his eyes again. He couldn't help but dwell on that headline. It had been a few weeks ago, but still. It was all different because he knew that Scarl had gotten away. It wasn't like all the other times where he thought he was dead, but just came back somehow. No, he had watched him escape with his own eyes. At least no major damage had been done to his friends. He opened his eyes and looked at 003 once more. She still breathed steadily and calmly. He didn't know why, but somehow that gave him confidence and sureness that everything would be ok. _'Scarl I know you're out there. I promise you that I will hunt you down at the very first sign you give me.' _

"I promise." 003 looked up at him.

"Promise what?" 009 drew her even closer and kissed her.

"That I'll never let you go."

* * *

_Yes, yes It's short. But if you've read some of my other stories, you know I like to test the waters. Anyways, I'm so happy because I now own every manga from 1-10 of Cyborg 009. I won't spoil the ending for you (though you most likely already know it) lol. _


	2. Threatened

_AN: I'm glad you like it GA2 Out of everyone, I'd say you are one of my most faithful readers, and I appreciate that. For those of you who haven't read Reminiscence yet, I suggest you do before you get into this. _

* * *

Black Ghost looked out the window of a huge obsidian aircraft. They were invisible to the eye (the human eye at least), due to a cloaking device. He turned his head towards a rustling sound behind him. He saw in his peripheral vision a man, bound tightly to a chair. The poor prisoner was just waking up. Black Ghost turned his gaze back to the white clouded view.

"Good afternoon Dr. Keller. I hope you are finding things as comfortable as possible." Dr. Keller shook his head to clear up his blurry vision. His skull filled like it was stuffed with wool.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"You are in Aircraft Unit 1." Keller tried to lift his arm to rub his temples but found, much to his surprise, that both of his limbs were incased in thick chords.

"Who are you?" he exclaimed, regaining much of his composure. Scarl laughed but did not turn around.

"You are very inquisitive aren't you? Well luckily for you, I'm in a relatively good mood." Finally he turned and faced the nervous doctor. "I am Black Ghost, head of the Black Ghost organization."

"I could gather that much from your name." Keller said irritably. Scarl raised an eyebrow and strode towards the tied up scientist.

"Listen to me doctor. There are a few things I will not tolerate. One: sarcasm. Two: defiance. Three: talking back. And Four: Failure." He bit off the last word like it tasted bitter in his mouth. Keller looked Black Ghost straight in the eyes, much to the evil commander's displeasure. He hated it when someone was not as frightened as he would like. "You worked with a man named Isaac Gilmore in the science of Cybernetics did you not?" he asked Keller.

"Yes, he and I studied it heavily."

"Excellent. Now, you are going to build for me a machine that will destroy Gilmore's meddling creations.

"Gilmore's what? But, why?" Black ghost sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Again with all of these questions!" He strolled back to the window and crossed his arms behind his back. "I shall give you diagrams, descriptions of their abilities, and background information of all nine of them. I don't care how, or what you build. But, I want it powerful and capable enough to destroy them."

"Why should I help you?" Keller glared at Scarl's back.

"You mean besides the reason of your own life? Well let me show you." Scarl pressed a button on his left and a thin monitor lowered in front of Keller. It crackled to life and on it was a shocking scene of a little girl lying unconscious on an examining table.

"Amy!" Keller shouted. Black Ghost only chuckled.

"You see? I take _everything _into consideration." Keller began to weep.

"Please, she's my granddaughter. She's the only family I have left! She's the reason I quit Cybernetics!"

"And she's also the reason you are going to continue." Scarl sneered. He gestured to the screen and Keller looked on. A man dressed in scrubs walked forward extending his hand which grasped a scalpel. Then a woman came up next to him, dragging a cart with parts and tools, all looking sinister.

"If you do not serve my purpose, she will become that which you so passionately thought of."

"NO!" Keller screamed again and again. "LEAVE HER BE! I'LL WORK…I'll work…" his volume decreased to no more than a whisper. Black Ghost laughed.

"That's what I thought. You see doctor; I always get what I want. And what I want right now is those Cyborgs destroyed." Black Ghost swiveled Keller's chair to face the other side of the room. "If you want to know the price of failure, perhaps you should ask Dr. Camelan here." He flicked on a light and Keller gripped the chair so hard, his knuckles were white. Before him on another examining table, lay a charred skeleton. Its spine arched as though the soul that had once existed had been in severe agony. Its jaw still was open wide in a forever silent scream. Keller could not take his eyes away from the sickening display.

"Or should I say, the late Dr. Camelan. I'll leave you two alone for a while." Black Ghost walked to the door and closed it with a soft click.

* * *

_Ok I will admit I creeped myself out when I wrote this. So either it's a good thing or it's just easy to freak me out. I hope it's the first one lol._


	3. Waiting

_Ok If this took a bit longer it's because I just submitted my first original fantasy fic. on Fictionpress. I have the same user name so if you want to check it out, it would be EXTREMELY helpful. _

_

* * *

_

009 shut the door to 003's room. She had fallen asleep again, so he just decided to put her to bed. He walked back into the living room and he saw 004 through the window. He was leaning against the wooden rail on the porch, just staring out at the beach. 009 joined him.

"Are you alright buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened to us a few months ago. I still can't get rid of those feelings I felt when that woman told me Hilda was dead." 009 nodded.

"I don't know if I can relate to you totally." 004 looked at him for a moment, and then turned back to the beach.

"What would you do, and how would you feel, if 003 died." 009 tensed up and gripped the rail. It began to splinter and crack. 004 pried his hand loose quickly and gave him a knowing look. "Exactly," 009 patted his friend on the back and went back inside. He found himself back in front of 003's door, and he entered. She was still there, slumbering peacefully. 009 picked up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He just sat there, calmly running a hand through her silky hair. 004 had intrigued thoughts that he did not intend to make a reality.

* * *

Dr. Gilmore paced back in forth in his study. The news of his colleague's disappearance was quite unnerving. 

"The police will find him my friend. Don't worry." Dr. Kazumi said reassuringly.

"Something tells me that they won't Kazumi. Black Ghost just has to be the culprit. Who else would kidnap a scientist who has devoted himself to Cybernetics and Robotics?" Kazumi sighed unhappily and shook his head.

"I don't know Isaac. We'll just have to wait and see what comes our way."

"I don't think I'm going to like what will come our way. I don't like this feeling of helplessness. Neither does the team." Dr. Gilmore heard footsteps out in the hallway, and went to the door to see who. He saw 009 enter 003's room and then close the door without a sound. "Come with me Dr. Kazumi. I'll prove that they feel the same." Dr. Kazumi got up from where he sat and followed Dr. Gilmore. Gilmore opened 003's door just enough for them to peer in and see 009 in a chair by her bedside.

"He's hardly let her out of his sight ever since we've arrived back here, they're almost never apart. Kazumi, he's on is protective side full force. He only gets this way when he's nervous and aware of danger. Granted, he's always protective of _her, _but still." Kazumi just nodded, and quickly shut the door once more, as 009 turned his head in their direction.

"I understand Gilmore. This house is full of fear and tension. It's the deep breath before the plunge."

* * *

Keller shifted his feet nervously as Black Ghost looked over his plans and blue-prints. He appeared to be pleased. 

"A shape-shifter…"

"A more advanced shape-shifter." Keller cut in. "It is equipped with a scanner, and will know every strength, weakness, and detail of its opponent. It will even shape it's emotions like the one it's copying."

"Interesting Keller. I'm intrigued. How soon can you start construction of this?"

"Whenever you'd like…um sir." Black ghost rolled up the documents and tossed them back to his newly acquired scientist.

"Begin immediately. I will provide whatever tools and supplies you need." Keller bowed his head and then turned to leave. "Remember Keller, do not fail me." The image of the screaming skull of Camelan flashed in Keller's head. He almost missed a step, but kept his steady stride out the doors. As soon as they shut he let out a long breath. His granddaughter's face took the place of the horrific symbol of death. Keller glared and strode briskly down the empty hallway. _'I'm doing this for you my heart. He will not hurt you.'_

* * *

**DraugDae-** Wow out do Reminiscence? Interesting… 

**DivineGuardian-**I'm glad you liked Ballerina Homework, but you were like one of the only people that read it, so I took it off. I'm also flattered that you've read all of my stories. You should seriously read GoldAngel2's stuff if you liked mine. She is an awesome author.

**GoldAngel2**- I meant what I just said: )

_Thanks for your reviews guys!_


	4. Curiosity

_AN: Sadly my spring break is almost over, so chapters will be coming in slower as school starts up again for me. –sighs heavily- _

* * *

"I've programmed all of the rebel's images into the database." Dr. Keller explained as he presented his finished machine to Black Ghost. The thing had taken him weeks to produce. He shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets, and gripped a small controller in his right hand. He had produced it in secret in hopes that an opportunity to use his creation for good means would surface. He prayed Black Ghost would never discover it.

"Excellent Keller! If only more scientists could think ahead. Sadly this place is filled with fools and asinine imbeciles!" Keller nodded in false agreement. Black Ghost motioned for him to leave. "Begin the plan immediately. I want them disposed of as soon as physically possible." Keller nodded again and gestured for the machine to follow as he walked towards the door. The newest Cyborg turned its limbs smoothly and pursued its creator obediently.

The Cyborg itself was a slender, sliver, humanoid no bigger than a child. Its tennis ball size eyes, were only a dim white light. Keller did not even look at it as he quickly made his way to his recently acquired laboratory. As soon as he arrived he held the door open for the little device and then hurriedly shut the opening. He collapsed in a chair, shut his eyes, and began to rub his temples. The feeling like something was watching him inched its way into the back of his mind. Keller quickly opened his eyes to see the little Cyborg quietly standing in front of him.

"Oh hello there, I guess I should give you a name." The Cyborg cocked its head to the side, in a silent question and then straightened it again. Keller removed his glasses and began to clean them on his shirt as he thought. "I think I will call you Amy, after my granddaughter." The Cyborg's sockets of light squinted in unspeakable joy. It clearly liked the name. "My, you are much better company than those stuffy assistants Black Ghost provides me with." Amy's eyes closed with delight. She didn't seem to mind or even notice that she couldn't speak for herself. Keller smiled at her and then remembered the dark purpose she was to be used for. He reached into his pocket and handled the remote once more before giving Amy her instructions.

* * *

Amy huddled behind a bush outside of the Kazumi beach house. It was mid-afternoon and all seemed quiet. Suddenly a tall red headed person burst out the front door, and another silver haired person followed him.

"Come on Albert let's play some volley ball!" Amy quickly saved the voice patterns and waves into her database.

"Jet we've played volley ball every day this week. What's wrong with just relaxing on the beach?" Amy did the same with Albert's voice. She began to feel curiosity, the only emotion Keller left for her to feel on her own. Whether he meant to leave it there or not, was a mystery. Amy opened her emotion downloads and absorbed what the two were feeling. Frustration, annoyance, and slight amusement were coming from the one called Albert. Happiness and mischievousness were radiating from Jet. Amy didn't move as more humanoids came out of the house. A tall brown haired male came down the stairs with a blonde haired female whose arm was linked with his. Immense love and joy came from them both, but also a sense of power came to Amy as she observed the brown haired one. It wasn't an emotion, but it certainly made Amy more cautious.

"Joe, Françoise! Do you want to play volley ball?" Jet called.

"Sure!" Françoise called back. Joe just nodded and continued to approach the other two. Amy was filled to the bursting point with curiosity. Yet another person came from the house. His skin was dark, and he had a big smile.

"Pyunma!" Jet yelled, rather loudly. "Come here! Help us convince 004 to play!"

_'004?' _Amy thought. Pyunma laughed as he passed the bush where Amy crouched.

"Sorry guys, but I'm busy helping Chang in the kitchen. He told me to go find stray plates and dishes. I figured the patio table would have some." He looked over at the said place and grinned. "Looks like I was right!" Amy absorbed his voice as well. _'Plates? Dishes? Chang?' _Pyunma quickly gathered the dishes and waved to the small group as he went back inside.

"Poor 008 he got stuck in the kitchen with 006," 002 snickered.

"Hey at least it's not me." 009 said. 003 giggled as she remembered when they used to work in Chang's old restaurant.

"Come on guys let's play!" 002 said as he ran to the sandy court. "Albert, please man, make it even?" Albert sighed and rose from where he reclined against a tree in its shade. The small Cyborg couldn't stand it anymore. She had to interact with these other beings. She assumed the form of 'Pyunma' as they called him. She ran out to the others.

"Hey man did 006 let you out of kitchen patrol?" 009 asked as she arrived at the court.

"Hahaha yeah. Luckily there wasn't as many dishes loose as he thought." 009 chuckled and raised the ball to serve. Amy forced herself not to duck out of instinct. The ball sailed over her head, and over the net. 002 countered and hit it back. 003 leaped up and whacked it over once more. '008' quickly caught on as 004 hit it towards him. 008 leaped up and spiked it, beaning 002 in the chest. He fell over, choking and sputtering in surprise.

"Nice one Pyunma!" 003 said as she raised her hand for a high five. Amy was a fast learner and she happily returned the gesture. 002 was bent on revenge.

"Heads up 008!" He yelled, and hit the volley ball over the net with all of his strength. It hit its mark right in the head and 008 collapsed to the ground. Sand went flying, and when it finally cleared, 003 gasped in surprise.

* * *

"What is that?" 003 asked. 009 moved to stand in front of her as the tiny robot got to its feet. It began to brush itself off but then froze as it looked at its appearance. It rigidly straightened only to look 009 in the eyes. It began to tremble. "Oh it's scared the poor thing!" 009 knelt in front of the small Cyborg. Its luminous eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked. The Cyborg only shook its head. 009 reached out his head towards it and it disappeared. He didn't waste a second and switched into acceleration mode, but there was no sign of the tiny creature. He reappeared next to 003 and sighed.

"It's gone. It didn't have an acceleration switch, so I'm at a loss as to where it went and what it used to do so.

"It looked like a child. Do you think Black Ghost has stooped so low as to-"

"I wouldn't be surprised." 009 said as 003 put her head on his shoulder.

"Guys, I don't really feel like playing anymore." 002 said timidly, which he hardly ever was. No one said anything as they made their way back to the beach house.

* * *

Keller winced as he thought about what Black Ghost might do if he found out some of the Cyborgs had seen his creation. _'Why did it go down there? Why?' _He pounded his fist on the steel lab table and buried his face in his arm. Suddenly he felt a tug on his lab coat. He whirled around and Amy stood there, shaking visibly.

"You should not have done that little one." Keller said sternly. "Now they know what you look like, and will be more suspicious." Amy lowered her head in apology. Keller began to feel sorry for her. "It will be alright. We'll just have to be more careful next time, right?" Amy lifted her head and clapped her metallic hands, which made a light clink sound. Keller smiled and lifted her up and sat her on the table. Amy the Cyborg was the closest thing he had to his human beloved, if not the only thing that was keeping him truly sane.

* * *

_Thanks GoldAngel2 for reading my story on Fictionpress. I was wondering if you'd beta read for me on that. Problem Is ( if you will) I don't have your email (again). _


	5. Hostage

003 looked out her window deep in thought. She couldn't get the little robot that she had seen that morning out of her mind. She heard a knock at her door and Dr. Gilmore stepped in.

"How are you dear?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine Dr. Gilmore." He walked across the room to stand beside her at the window.

"What's on your mind?" 003 looked at him and sighed.

"That little creation that showed up in disguise to our volley ball game. It looked so frightened when 009 knelt to examine it. I can't tell why. His actions were not hostile in anyway. If anything he was friendly."

"Perhaps it can sense things you cannot." Dr. Gilmore replied. 003 looked at him skeptically. "If I knew anything about Keller, it was that he was all about giving his creations, human instincts. I whole heartily agree, but he tends to magnify them." 003 turned back to the view of the ocean as Gilmore's words sunk in. "You can tell that 009 is strong yes?" She nodded. "Well so could the robot." 003 nodded again, and then smiled.

"Poor thing must have panicked."

"Oh I don't think it was frightened, merely nervous." Dr. Gilmore left her alone to her thoughts, and made his way to his study. He closed his door, and sat down behind his desk and sighed heavily. _'What have you done this time my friend?'_

* * *

"IT WHAT?" 008's mouth hung open as 002 told him the odd story of that morning. 008 had just returned from running 006's exhausting errands. 009 and 004 turned around from where they sat on the couch and snickered at the look oh their friend's face. "That's just messed up man!" 002 joined in the laughter.

"Don't worry it wasn't anything serious."

"Tell that to 003," 004 said suddenly serious.

"I don't get why she's so worked up about this. It was just some dinky little machine."

"Don't go assuming that 002," 009 warned, "It's probably more advanced that it looks."

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat, but I think that thing is the new suspect." 004 said. "It's like a child that likes to get into everything." 008, realizing his mouth was still open, closed it quickly. He started off towards the kitchen.

"Where are you goin'?" 002 inquired.

"To give el master chef in here is 'garlic'" 008 replied irritably.

"There's like a whole thing of garlic in the cabinet!" 009 explained, "I ran and got some for him last week!"

"Well according to 006 it 'isn't fresh enough.'" 009 leaned his head back on the couch and groaned.

"006…"

* * *

Amy began to test out her newly acquired cooking abilities. She had to make something with garlic, that's all she remembered. The one she recognized as 008 stomped into the kitchen.

"006 I still don't understand why you needed this, but here." he handed her a small container of garlic, then hastily left. Amy (being in the form of 006) just shrugged and opened the fresh product. She sprinkled some garlic onto the food sizzling in the skillet in front of her and then grabbed a small vile that she had put in her apron pocket. She poured the clear liquid into the mixture and continued the recipe like normal. After a few more hours of cooking, she marched out into the living room.

"Come on gang, the meal's getting cold!" 006 called. Soon all of the team were seated at the dinner table and began eating.

"AHH!" 007 grabbed his glass of water and gulped half of it down. "I thought you said it was getting _cold_." Everyone started laughing.

"Dude, wouldn't the steam coming from it give away the temperature?" 002 said. 007 glared at him.

"I…suppose." They laughed all the harder. Amy laughed along. She felt…comfort, yes comfort. After a while 003 stood up from her seat.

"I'm a bit tired I think. I'm going to go to bed." 009 eyed her suspiciously. She usually didn't go to bed this early. She left calmly and steadily. But, in reality felt like she was going to fall from fatigue. It gradually got worse with every step, like she would collapse if she took another step. She grasped the knob tightly and entered her room. The time it took to reach her bed seemed like an eternity. Her eyelids felt heavy and she barely missed the bed as she finally crumpled to the floor.

009 got up from the table too.

"Something's not right. I just know it." He dashed to 003's room. The door was wide open. His eyes widened as he saw her lying on the floor. "DR. GILMORE!" He knelt down next to her, and lifted her head to rest in his lap. He grasped her wrist and sighed with relief as she had a steady pulse. He looked up to see everyone crowding around the door. Dr. Gilmore hurried in and shook his head.

"You are certainly correct that something was abnormal. Take her to the lab room, quickly." 009 did not hesitate as he scooped her up in his arms and did as he was told. Everyone cleared out of his way as he carried his beloved to the said room. Not once did he even make eye contact with anyone. His gaze was fixed straight ahead. 006 stared after him. Curiosity, immense curiosity is what Amy felt. She decided to scan his emotions. They flooded into her mind. She had never felt these before: worry and compassion. She resisted following the brown headed one. She couldn't abort now. _'Father said to concentrate.' _she thought. She watched as 002 began to lean against the wall.

"Are you ok buddy?" 004 asked.

"I'm great!" 002 said confidently as he sank to the ground.

"002! Hurry get him to the lab with 003." 004 directed. No sooner had he said that, then 008 fell right next to him. 005 bent and slung one over each shoulder and hauled them to the lab. He kicked open the door. 009 was pulling a blanket over 003 when 005 grunted for him to help.

"You need my help?" 009 was confused as to why the one that could lift a building was asking for him to lend his strength. He began to walk to him right as he too fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! What's going on with everyone?" 009 scurried to his comrades 007 soon arriving to get them on beds. 007 lost his consciousness and collapsed right across 008 after placing him in a cot.

"Dr. Gilmore what is happening?" 009 exclaimed. He hurried back over to the old scientist who was still examining 003.

"I don't know. They might have ta…" The doctor's words slurred together in 009's head.

"What?" His eyelids began to feel heavy, his legs couldn't support him. "003…" Dr. Gilmore rushed over to his most advanced creation.

"Wake up my boy! What is happening to you?" 009 did not stir as patted his face and shook him. Panic surged through the poor man as he ran out of the lab to find the others. They were scattered in different places, as some had made it farther than others in their small trek to the lab. But they too were lying on the ground, in chaotic rest.

"Gilmore, it's so nice to see you again." Gilmore whirled around to see none other than Dr. Keller.

"Keller my old friend, how are you?" Gilmore said with relief.

"Not so good really. Imagine my surprise, when I answer the door after tucking my granddaughter in and a man in a pitch black suit and sunglasses knocks me out. I wake up in an aircraft, and the rest is history." Keller said bitterly. Gilmore lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry my friend."

"I want my granddaughter Isaac, and I need you."

"What do you want of me?" Gilmore asked.

"For you to come with me," Keller replied. Gilmore shook his head.

"I can't do that Keller. My…They need me." He turned his head towards the lab.

"They'll wake in an hour or two. Amy, please come here."

"Amy?" Gilmore jumped back in surprise as what he thought to be 006 stepped forward and formed into a small silver creature with glowing eyes.

"Meet Amy, the best machine I have ever built."

"It looks like a child."

"I did not choose the size, it was chosen for me." Gilmore choked back a response. _'Black Ghost what have you done?' _he thought. "In any case Gilmore, you can come willingly or we will gladly oblige your stubbornness." Gilmore stared ruefully at the lab entrance.

"Rest easy." he whispered. He felt a tug at his suit jacket. He looked down to see Amy lightly pulling him towards the back door. She looked so naive and innocent. "Keller Black Ghost is a liar. Do you really think that he will give you your real Amy back?" Keller's face darkened and he briskly turned and walked towards the door. "Keller you are working for a lost cause!" Gilmore shouted at his back. Amy began to tug harder, her eyes glowing brighter. Keller stopped walking.

"What other choice do I have? There is always the hope that he was telling the truth. Even if he wasn't, he still has her. I might as well do what I can incase just this once he wasn't lying. Come Amy we have a ways to go. Don't forget our new friend." Amy gave one last tug on Gilmore's jacket as a signal for him to follow. He sighed and trailed behind her, filled with regret.

"Keller you'll never get her back."

* * *

_Ok minor writers block. I hope this was longer. I tried to make it so. I'm glad everyone likes this story. _


	6. The Plan is in Motion

_AN: Ok there will be fewer chapters, because I didn't have to go and have 009 find everyone this time. Besides I made some longer so it's cool. _

* * *

Dr. Keller breathed in and out slowly. The stress of working under Black Ghost's close watch was getting to him. _'I just have to stay calm' _he thought, _'And I'll get my Amy back, and everything will be fine.' _

"Brock turn back now, you have nothing left to lose." Gilmore begged in vain. Keller sighed and leaned on the armrest of his seat.

"Isaac, I won't stop until Amy is returned to me. She's all I have left and I won't let it go without a fight, even if it is against _you_." Dr. Gilmore turned his head towards the silver Amy at Keller's feet. He too closed his eyes and shook his head. _'He doesn't know. He couldn't know.' _A soldier in a dark brown uniform entered the area of the aircraft in which the two scientists sat.

"We've reached the new headquarters doctor." Keller waved him away.

"Thank you, now go." He stood and motioned for Gilmore to do likewise. Amy sprang up as well and trotted after Keller like a puppy would.

"Why is she so attached to you Keller?" The other man just shrugged as he led Isaac down the aisle and to the exit.

"I created her; I guess she bonded like a duckling to its mother. She considers me her father I suppose."

"That isn't typical of new machines, even ones that retain a least a shred of humanity. The nine I created weren't like that." Gilmore replied skeptically.

"You forget they were adults when you took them and made them into what they are." Keller snapped.

"So you are saying that Amy is a child?" They stood there in silence for a while, as the plane landed. _'I must make him see' _Gilmore stared intently at Brock. He never said another word as the ramp lowered and he lead Gilmore out and into the heart of the base. Finally they arrived in Keller's lab and he quickly slammed the door shut.

"Sit." He ordered. Amy was the first to comply, as Gilmore took his sweet time. Once he was settled yet again in a chair, Brock continued.

"Now, I don't criticize your work, and you _will not _criticize mine."

"I wasn't criticizing I was merely pointing out the fact that-"

"Quiet Gilmore," Isaac ceased his talking and glared at his colleague. "Black Ghost gave me the parts, so whatever size they were does not concern me,"

"But-"

"What does concern me is that Amy is still imprisoned."

"Brock please."

"I would like you to be quiet."

"I'm sorry Brock I can't watch you fail." Keller's eyes glowed with malice. He slammed his fist on a button embedded on the table next to him. Two muscular men hurried in.

"Take him to Black Ghost," he commanded.

"You-" Gilmore was cut off as one of the men stuffed a handkerchief into is mouth.

"Why is it that so many people underestimate me?" He stared at Gilmore with pure hatred in his eyes. "You think you're so great, with you're creations, your nine little '_children_'. You think because you achieved what I never could that you know more than I. Well today is the day I prove you wrong. Today is the day, you're creations cannot save you. Not this time." The two men hauled the other scientist out of the room, who was kicking and writhing in their grip all the while. Amy scurried over to Brock and tugged his lab coat like she always had. He bent down and picked her up without a word and closed the door once again.

* * *

009 sat up from where he was sprawled on the ground. His head throbbed and ached. He grasped a bar from 003's bed and pulled himself up to stand.

"Joe?" He heard 003 whisper from the cot.

"I'm here, don't worry," He took her hand and helped her out of the thin bedding. She swayed and stumbled a bit as her stiff legs began to work again. Other soft moans and grumbles came from the floor as the rest of the team regained their consciousness.

"Oh my head…" 002 complained.

"You're not the only one." 007 reminded him.

"I know but that doesn't make the pounding in my ears stop." 004 staggered clumsily into the room.

"Has anyone seen 006?"

"What's that noise?" Everyone grew quiet as they heard a thumping sound.

"Let me out of hear!" They heard someone yell. 003 rushed over to a closet of medical supplies and unlocked the door. 006 spilled out along with other boxes of what not.

"Well that was a little surprising." He commented sourly.

"Where's Dr. Gilmore?" 008 wondered aloud.

"_He's been kidnapped._" Everyone spun around to see 001 floating in his baby basket in the door way.

"Yeah, _now _he wakes up." 007 grumbled. 003 glared at him.

"Where did they take him?" she asked kindly. No one had to ask who "They" was.

"I was able to track them. Luckily I woke up right as you were done eating your dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, 006 did you put something in our food to make us pass out?" 009 questioned.

"Of _course _not! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then who did?" 009 wondered aloud. No one could answer him, except for 003.

"The little robot we saw the other day. It had to be that."

"Everyone head to the Dolphin. We have a friend to save, and hopefully Black Ghost to destroy." 009 said with bitter eagerness. With no hesitation they made their way to their faithful ship.

"Let's kick some butt!" 006 exclaimed. 002 patted him on the shoulder.

"Dude, that was just cheesy."

"Well I thought it was appropriate!" 006 defended. 002 just shook his head, and trotted to catch up with the rest, 006 fumbling behind him.

* * *

"Hello doctor. It's been a while." Black Ghost welcomed. The two burly men tossed him, none too gently to the ground in front of their evil commander.

"Funny, that quite similar to what Brock said to me. Perhaps you've had a bad influence on him, or rather, he on you." Black Ghost narrowed his eyes and continued his mocking speech.

"You're a rebel too you understand? You are just as guilty as the nine that so love you." Gilmore nodded and got to his feet.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I contravened." Black Ghost just shook his head.

"Isaac, Isaac. You will soon learn that it _is _something to be ashamed of." One of the men seized the poor doctor once again and put binds on his hands and feet, while the other held him still. "I know they'll come for you Isaac, all nine of them. They love you soooo much! There will come a time when the machine is more desperate than the human."

"What do you mean?" Gilmore said in a low monotone.

"Do you know why they cling to you so? It's because you are the one that can fix them. You are the one that keeps them stable and functional."

"I am their friend."

"You are their creator. You are their mechanic." Turned away from his prisoner and sat down in yet another throne.

"For all your poisonous words, you yourself don't realize how they apply to you." Dr. Gilmore shook the men off and stood up straight with his head held high.

"Elaborate." Black Ghost said casually.

"I'm willing to bet that you are in fact a robot. You have been the last several times we've supposedly destroyed you. Who fixes you?

"Very good doctor, very good."

"There is a difference between me and the mechanics that repair you. I care about them and I fix them because I want them to survive and be happier, perhaps do more good in a world that severely needs it. The ones that take care of your functions do so out of fear and desperation to live." Black Ghost began to clap his hands in mocking applause.

"My Gilmore you're not as dense as I thought. Perhaps I wasn't mistaken to higher you. Then again…I was." He snapped his fingers and a gag was inserted into the poor doctor's mouth. "Now that I've shut you up you will listen closely." Isaac closed his eyes and sighed. "I invested a great amount of funds on those Cyborgs, and at first I thought it was worth it. To some extent it still is, because now we are closer to perfecting the technology now that the basics have been set in stone. All that aside, those machines of yours are costing me far more than it took to produce them. Base, after base, after base, have been destroyed. Quite frankly doctor, I'm growing weary of it. Soon those nine will wish they were dead."

* * *

009 inched down a hallway against the wall, careful not to make a sound. _'You'd think Black Ghost would find a different way to build a base. Every single one has these long, stupid hallways.' _He looked to his left side where 003 was moving in the same fashion. 004, 005, and 007 were close behind her.

"_009 we found Black Ghost's chambers!_" 002's voice sounded excited in 009's head.

"_Are you sure? That's what you said about 15 minutes ago._"

"_Hey it's not my fault he decided to make dud rooms._" 009 motioned for the others to stop as he stood still and waited for 002's next report.

"_Well 002? Was it the real thing this time?_" 009 said when 002 hadn't alleged anything after a while.

"_Shut up 009._" 009 just grinned and shook his head as he began to explore the corridor once more. 003 patted him on the shoulder and pointed farther down.

"There are guards coming this way, about ten so far." 009 nodded.

"You all stay here." He came back just as quickly as he'd disappeared and as they made it farther down the passage, unconscious men lay sprawled and scattered across the floor.

"Shhhhh I hear someone. I think it might be the scientist that went missing." 003 observed with her keener senses. "He's going the same direction as us. We could follow him."

"Then let's." 004 said calmly. Not another word was spoken as 003 kept track of where the man they were following was going. She heard a door hiss and then click closed.

"I'm willing to bet that he went to Black Ghost's real hide away." When they arrived at the place the man had gone, the double doors hadn't been locked.

"It's almost like they want us to go inside." 005 cautioned.

"It is a bit too easy, but we've got to take the bait. There's no other way to get to Dr. Gilmore." 009 said. He smiled at each of his friends and caressed the back of 003's neck before he turned, wrenched open the portals, and dashed inside.

* * *

_I apologize for the late update, and if it lacks in quality I'm sorry for that too. I was in a production and I had to devote most of my time (that hadn't already been taken) to rehearsals. The actual performances are now over so I can get back to my normal swing of things, which means sitting at the computer writing and other various computer stuffs. Thank you for your patience! _

_Rw77._


	7. The Battle

_Ok here we go with the major climax, from the end of this chapter on will be the falling actions. Hope you've enjoyed._

* * *

Silence and darkness surrounded 009. _'Well at least nothing has changed much'_ he thought. The others filed in behind him. 009 continued through the seemingly empty space.

"Dr. Gilmore, are you here?" A muffled cry cut through the noiseless room. 009 accelerated towards it and reached out in front of him to touch the doctor's shoulders. He felt awkwardly for the prisoner's mouth and when located, removed the cloth gag. Gilmore coughed a little.

"Thank you my boy." 009 struggled to remove the cuffs around Gilmore but much to his despair they were inflated bindings.

"007 go see of one of the guards down that hallway has a syringe," he directed his comrade. 007 hurried to check the unconscious soldiers while the others stood by for directions, or instincts to direct them.

"You'd best hurry 009. Never mind my hands, find something to get my feet loose." Dr. Gilmore advised. 009 accelerated, knelt down in his slow-motioned world, and began to punch the accursed inflated trap. Gilmore stood as still as he could, not wanting to cause the rapid blows to hit him instead. There was a loud burst and his feet were free. 009 reappeared and sighed.

"Aren't those things supposed to get stronger when you struggle?" 004 asked as he approached the sound of his friend's commotion. 009 shrugged.

"I figured it'd only apply to the one wearing it. Looks like I was right." Both of them took one of Dr. Gilmore's arms and began to lead him towards the thin light shining through the doorway. Suddenly the light was gone as the passage closed with a dull thud. 004 cursed under his breath.

"Why now? Why not just trap us to begin with?"

"Because my naive Cyborg it's always more amusing when the look of hope in the victim's eyes fades away." 004 stumbled back as he was struck in the face by an unseen hand. 009 lifted Dr. Gilmore and jumped a ways off. _'Damn this darkness, if only I could see.' _All at once Dr. Gilmore was gone from his grasp and he too was hit hard. A scream told him that 003 had been taken, or at least gone after. Lights blinked on from the high ceiling, shining down red. The room seemed a crimson gray, but at least they could see, if not like through infrared goggles.

"It would be so easy if you would just give up, traitors." Black Ghost's currently disembodied voice echoed through the chamber.

"You know we could say the same to you." 009 called as he helped 004 up. He looked across the room to see 005 doing the same for 003. He sighed with relief as he watched her stagger to her feet. "Black Ghost where are you, you coward!" he shouted. There was no reply. 009 grumbled and made his way over to the other two.

"Are you guys alright?" 003 just nodded slowly and 005 bowed his head once. 003 seemed odd. Her face was completely emotionless. He opened his mouth to say something but instead was rammed into and disappeared.

"009!" 005 bellowed. 009 found himself struggling with Black Ghost himself.

"Get off of me!" he commanded the evil warlord who snickered at him.

"I'll be the one giving orders around here 009. It seems you have grown too fond of being the one in charge." 009 thrust his foot into his enemy's stomach as hard as he possibly could. Scarl went flying away from him. He skidded to a stop on the hard smooth stone floor. Thin streams of smoke rose upward from his feet. He looked up at 009, who was quite far away from him now, wide eyed.

"It seems you have grown stronger."

"That and _upgrades_ always help." 009 darted at his opponent who hurriedly leaped (quite awkwardly) out of the way. The angry Cyborg sent attack after attack at his archenemy each one being evaded desperately.

"ENOUGH!" Black Ghost moved to slap him across the face but 009 gracefully leaped backwards and landed a comfortable ways away. "I have toyed with you long enough." Scarl snapped his fingers and nothing happened. 009 stood still and snickered. He became aware of something next to him. He looked to his right to see 003 looking at him, still emotionless.

"003?" She pushed him to the floor and pointed her blaster at his head. "What are you doing Françoise?" He almost shouted at her. "This isn't like you at all!" Black Ghost was laughing hysterically.

"Perhaps _this _would be more like her." He gestured to his left and a robot brought forth another 003 wriggling in her captor's grip.

"009!" she screamed. 009 sprang up avoiding the laser that shot at him immediately.

"Leave her be Scarl!" Black Ghost only cackled all the harder as an army of robots rushed forth. 004, 005 rushed forward to fight. 004 almost tripped over the balding head of 006.

"Where in the world did you come from?" he inquired as 002, 008 and 007 came out of a hole that 006 had dug through the floor.

"We came from outside the door. It's rather rude to have a party and not invite us!" 007 winked at him and leaped out to take on a robot soldier. The others followed suit and soon the Cyborg Soldiers were battling it out once again.

"Amy, kill him." Dr. Keller stepped out of the black gloomy shadows as he directed the blank looking 003. She began to writhe and the figure was deformed as it became smaller and smaller. It stopped as it solidified into the small machine known as Amy. It turned its head to look at 009. For a while they just stood there looking at each other. "Don't absorb emotions little one. You must stay blank. Blank like a white sheet of paper." Keller said to the robot like he was talking to a very young child. The small creation darted at 009. He caught her around the middle. She squirmed and wiggled around in a vain attempt to free herself. He almost laughed. Amy suddenly stopped and stared ahead. Her large eyes began to glow even brighter. Beams of energy emitted from them striking 009 in each shoulder. He grunted and dropped her to the floor.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" Amy got up and walked calmly towards him she hugged his leg gently and rested her head against it. 009 smiled down at her silver head. Her hold on him became tighter, and tighter until he began to wince in pain. He snatched one of her arms away. The bright eyes looked up into his. She lifted her other arm ever so slowly and opened her slim fingers. Faster than he could blink she thrust the sharp ends of her fingers into his leg. 009 cried out in pain. Amy drew her hand away again and sparks flew out from the injury. She stumbled back and knelt down to inspect what she had done. Nothing that she had ever fought before had released sparks.

"Amy no, you must continue." Keller said. Amy actually ignored him for once and continued to look at 009's wound. Black Ghost who had watched silently now intervened. He took out his own blaster and shot Amy away. Keller became outraged.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he screeched.

"She has served her purpose, she lured them here. I will take care of the rest." Black Ghost aimed the gun at Amy once more. Keller tackled him and pulled a remote out of his pocket. A single button was wired on it which he pressed quickly. Amy did not move. Scarl angrily threw Keller off of him and kicked the defenseless doctor aside. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he bellowed. He glanced around and rested his gaze on 003. He grinned evilly and walked over to her. She gasped as he seized her by the hair. The robot that had held her before backed away and entered the fray of the fighting going on around them.

"You think you were taking revenge on me for what I turned you into all those years ago. Soon you will know what revenge _really_ is!" He struck her on her head and she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"003!" 009 tried to run to her but his gashed leg prevented quick movement. He too collapsed and started to crawl to her. "Françoise," he whispered. Keller moaned as he clutched his stomach and got to his knees.

"Let her alone." He croaked. Black Ghost spun around and laughed at him. "You can't be serious doctor! What a pitiful sight you are." He spat at the ground. "I'm tired of all this meddling from everyone around me. This ends NOW!"

* * *

Amy lifted her head and saw a pair of feet. She followed the legs up to see a man with a black skull for a head. She recoiled and gazed back at the feet. She felt less afraid watching them. One of the feet rose in the air and kicked a man lying on the floor. _'Why would someone be on the floor.' _She thought, _'that's just silly.'_ As the figure's feet moved a way from the man, Amy jumped a little in surprise. She felt that she knew him. Another pair of feet came but they were at an odd angle. Diagonal, she decided. She followed the legs again, and one of them crackled and sizzled as it moved towards yet another person. _'Where did all of these people come from?' _Amy looked at the new person's face. He had brown hair and eyes that burned with anger and shone with sadness or could it be desperation. She decided it was both. His eyes looked across at a blonde woman who didn't move at all. They softened as they gazed at her. Love flooded into every part of Amy. That was all she felt, love that never wavered, love and everything that goes with it. The man on the floor began to yell as the evil looking figure held out a weapon towards the pretty blonde woman. Amy began to get upset as a new emotion was absorbed from the crawling one. Malice, hate, anger all she grasped her head as she began to become afraid of him. She blocked the emotions and observed calmly. The man on the floor tried to rise again but was thrust back down. As he fell Amy was able to see his face more clearly. _'GRANDPA!" _The anger returned but this time it was not from the brown headed one, it was her own. She pounced upon the skull headed humanoid ripping, clawing, punching, and kicking so rapidly she was a blur.

"Amy…" Keller gasped as she scurried back to see what she had accomplished. Black Ghost was hardly distinguishable. Every part of him seemed shredded like he was put into a blender. The ruined body teetered back and forth. It did not go down without on last assault. It raised its gun and pulled the trigger. The beam of energy plummeted into Amy's chest. The smoking carcass hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"NOOOOO!" Keller screamed. His heart felt like it had been torn in two as the small machine staggered towards him. He reached out and took her in his arms. As he gazed at the silver girl in his grasp all he saw was his little granddaughter. It suddenly hit him.

"How could I have been so foolish? He killed my granddaughter and used her to make some of the parts for this device. This is my Amy…" He sobbed to no one in particular. He brought the remains of Amy close and cried even harder. Amy opened her emotion cells. Love poured in again. Love mixed with agony. She reached up and tried to whip away Keller's tears. He looked at her simple face as she shook her head back and forth as if to say "Don't be sad." Amy took in all of the love she could hold and projected it out to her grandfather. Keller felt the warm emotions coming from her and smiled. Amy had told him she loved him and she knew who he was, and more importantly, who _she _was. She had let him know in the only way she could. The glow of her eyes began to fade and she went limp. 009 finally reached 003 who was coming to.

"Joe? Where's Dr. Gilmore? What's going on? What happened to Black Ghost?" Joe placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"It will be alright. We'll get Dr. Gilmore, and Dr. Keller and leave as quickly as we can." She just nodded as he sat down next to her and leaned over to embrace her.

"JOE!" She began to shake violently as she watched Keller lift Black Ghost's laser gun to his head. 009 released her and stood up despite his leg.

"Doctor please!" He dashed to take the weapon away but it was too late. Keller looked up at him and smiled.

"I killed my Amy. Look what I did to her. I turned her into what I've dreamed of creating all my life. You see, I loved my dream more, and I can't go on living with that knowledge." He pulled the trigger and 003 screamed, burying her face in her hands. 009 breathed in sharply and closed his eyes.

The battle around them ceased as 005 crushed the last robot's head. It was silent in the room except for the soft crackling of electricity from the machines, and the heartbreaking weeping of 003. 009 held her tight trying to comfort her. In all actuality he felt like crying himself. No one said a word as 005 gently pried the two apart and picked up 009. They slowly made their way across the carnage and out the door which was now unlocked. 003 found that Dr. Gilmore had been taken to a prison cell. 002 and 007 went to free him while the rest continued to travel back to the Dolphin. Even though the battle was over, it did not feel much like a victory.

* * *

_I hope there wasn't too much falling on the floor, but you know that's what happens I guess. There will be one more chapter after this. Thanks for reading!_

_ Rw77._


	8. Comfort

_I just realized that I never finished this story, so MANY apologies for those who wished I had. Now I have so…yay…-shifty eyes-_

* * *

Dr. Gilmore sat in his leather office chair behind his desk. His study was clean and orderly, exactly how he liked it. He clutched a coffee cup in his hand full of warm tea, of which he hadn't consumed a drop. He just stared into the light brown liquid. His heart felt heavy as the scene of his friend committing suicide played back in his head repeatedly. A knock at his door did not bring him out of his dream like state. The door opened and 003 came in. She sighed sadly as she looked at her father figure's haggard appearance.

"Dr. Gilmore?" she walked toward him softly. He raised his head very slowly, his eyes were watery. He seemed on the verge of tears.

"I knew him almost all of my life. You, and the others…you were our dream. You _are _our dream. Now you're only mine." 003 looked at him sadly as she pulled up a chair next to his. "He, however, found a new dream. He found his Amy." Gilmore smiled at this, as if the thought of a grandchild was far away. "Now he's gone just like that. Gone!" Finally the tears came, fast and quiet.

"It's alright Dr." 003 comforted him as she took his hand and patted it gently. "Keller went through a lot, and unlike you he had something to lose." Dr. Gilmore pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes.

"I suppose your right. The only thing I had before Black Ghost recruited me was an empty refrigerator and a hope to create the thing my whole life had been centered around. When the opportunity came, I just couldn't let it go" They were silent for a long time.

"It wasn't your fault Dr. Gilmore. Keller had his own weaknesses that you couldn't have possibly been responsible for."

"I know my dear." He looked over at her and smiled. "At least one good thing came out of my blunder to help that evil Scarl.

"What's that?"

"I have you and all the others. I finally have the comfort that there will always be someone there to cheer me up when I'm crestfallen. Especially you." 003 smiled back as she gave him a hug.

"That's right Dr. Gilmore. I'll always be here, and everyone else too. We all care about you very much." He nodded at her words and then looked back down into his cup. He lifted it up to his mouth and drained it, setting it down on the desk.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Thank you 00…Françoise for so effectively lifting my spirits." 003 grinned at his use of her name.

"Goodnight Dr. Gilmore."

* * *

_And that's the END! Thanks for reading and reviewing._


End file.
